


demonias and colorful chalk

by matchacore



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Tachibana Izumi (A3!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacore/pseuds/matchacore
Summary: Ares finds sidewalk chalk and annoys her childhood rival with them.Made for a round of a3twt EBG as punishment, the requirements were it to be fluff and a 1k word count at least.(Ares - 22, Chikage - 24, Hisoka - 22, August - 25)
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	demonias and colorful chalk

Ares walked through the market she frequented, lazy browsing as she wandered through it. She saw plenty of cute items, sweet and savory foods, exotic fruits, expensive and rare jewelry and stones, and even exotic pets. She took note of some of it and walked off, never buying anything until she came across a pack of sidewalk chalk. She stood in front of the market stand, holding it as she contemplated buying it.

She used to play with Lolly as she watched the heiress grow up using sidewalk chalk and bubble machines, but she couldn't even try to find the kenomimi now. Not that she'd accept the offer. But... She did have someone else she could play with. She fished out a handful of kamatis florin coins from her pocket, paying far more than the pack of chalk was priced at, and walked off towards the market's exit without a word. 

She walked back to her family's estate, hiding the chalk even as she entered the rather large house. She slipped past the butlers and maids surprised to see her back and made her way to her room. She changed into something that Chikage, or August at the very least, would find acceptable. She stared herself down in her closet's mirror, her hands on her hips as she contemplated how anyone else would think of her wearing what was considered uncomfortably casual clothing for a Nephus.

Even so, she did a quick 360 in her mirror, watching her jacket's movements as it slid off her shoulders and rested at her elbows. She wore a white button-up shirt tucked into an old black tennis skirt that stopped short at her knees and her light gray jacket, albeit somewhat worn out and old enough to be considered antique. The only thing keeping it from falling apart to threads is the magic it was embedded with, really. She searched for her favorite shoes in her closet, but came up with her antique pair of damned-225 demonia shoes instead. She would've rather worn her favorite pair of heels, but her platforms worked just fine as well. If it gave her an excuse to call Chikage tiny, it was fine.

She left her room, holding the packaged chalk to her chest as she traced her path back out of the mansion and didn't acknowledge anyone else until she got to the Utsuki clan's estate. She hopped the estate's gate, ducking under the minister's arm as he answered the door and walking right past Hisoka who laid on the floor like a sunbathing cat by the stairs leading to the second floor where the Utsuki siblings slept. Hisoka stopped her, opening one eye and grabbing her ankle. Ares paused, looking down at the previously napping boy with a surprised expression.

"..."

"Hisoka?"

"What are you doing here."

"Oh, that. I'm here to talk to Chikage."

"What for?"

"...Stuff."

"If it annoys him, I want to see."

"Eh? I mean, it's fine, but I didn't think you'd want to see what i brought him. It's nothing big, y'know."

"...And? Your point is what?"

"...Yea, okay. C'mon then."

Hisoka got up and stretched before yawning, following Ares up the stairs. August stood at Chikage’s doorway, leaning up against the doorframe as they talked, not noticing either Hisoka or Ares. Hisoka walked over to August and casually collapsed in front of him as Ares stood at the stairway and laughed, drawing both Chikage and August’s attention to her presence. She approached the three, smiling.

Ares muttered a greeting to August, stepping over Hisoka’s possibly-sleeping body to get into Chikage’s room. Chikage himself sat on his bed, cross-legged as he held an open book in his hand, presumably reading it before he was interrupted. Ares stood in front of him, holding the pack of chalk out to him. He raised an eyebrow, glancing from the chalk to Ares in confusion.

“...What? What is it?”

“Chalk. Let’s go outside.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Why not?”

Ares and Chikage stared at each other, Chikage’s feeling of annoyance growing as Ares became more stubborn to draw with him. But even so, she was the first one to drop the topic. She turned around with a ‘hmph’ and walked away as she spoke, wearing a smug expression as she approached August.

“If you really don’t want to draw with me, that’s fine, Chika-san. I’m sure August and Hisoka will be happy to draw with me instead.”

Chikage sighed, grumpily closing his book and placing it beside him on his bed. He stood up, smoothing out wrinkles in his jumper as he spoke.

“Fine, fine. I’ll draw with you.”

Ares turned around to face him, grinning as she spoke.

“Great! Okay, let’s go then!”

Chikage internally groaned, watching her excitedly invite August and Hisoka to draw with them despite Hisoka seemingly being asleep. August agreed to it, picking Hisoka up and carrying him bridal style as he spoke. Ares ran off after that, leaving August to give Chikage a look of pity as he begrudgingly walked outside with him.

Ares opened the packaging, throwing it in the estate’s trash bins as the siblings came outside. August set Hisoka in their hammock as Chikage approached Ares, annoyed but curious about the purpose of the activity.

“So, what’s the point of this?”  
“It’s just… drawing on the sidewalk. It’s fun. And I wanted to draw with you.”  
“...Is that it? Seriously?”

“Yea!”  
“...Fine. Give me one.”

Ares held out a yellow chalk piece to Chikage, watching him take it and start to draw on the concrete beneath them. He began to draw simple stuff, like flowers and leaves, but quickly moved onto marshmallows and what he claimed to be coffee. August stole a piece of blue chalk, drawing gingerbread men and candy next to Chikage’s own drawings, being careful to give him space. Ares watched, distracted from drawing her own flowers and stuff like apples and cherries by Chikage’s art.

She crouched next to Chikage, admiring his way of drawing flowers compared to hers. She never had time for art or anything, so her art looked like indescribable doodles and all. She scuffed it up and faded it away with her platforms, moving onto watching Chikage and August. Chikage eventually let her color some of his drawings, surprised at how happy it seemed to make her.

Once they were done, August packed the chalk away in a bag for Ares as she struck up a conversation with Chikage inside the estate. He couldn’t help but eavesdrop over the sound of running water, attempting to look busy with other things.

“Chika-san… What happened with that Izumi lady? The Tachibana Clan heiress.”

“We’re supposed to get married, for clan benefits and all.”

“Really, now? What’s up with her clan, then?”

“Eh, they’re weak I guess. Wasn’t paying that much attention, honestly.”

“That’s a first, it seems. Chikage not listening to someone who has crucial information? That’s unheard of.”

“Yea, yea. I get it. How’s that thing with the Furuichi Clan?”

“Eh… Well. Um- Lolly fled the clan’s grounds. Because of the revolution and people storming the estate.”

“And you weren’t hurt?”

“No, no. I fled as well to a higher view-point as soon as I had people gathered for it, they did all of that on their own.”

“Well, it’s good that you weren’t hurt.”

“...”

“I mean, because it’d probably break the alliance or send your clan into a frenzy if you got seriously injured or even died, you know?”

Ares laughed, smiling at Chikage as she spoke. She patted his head after drying her hands, greeting the estate’s chef as she walked off.

“Yea, sure. Whatever helps you sleep better at night.”

Chikage flushed momentarily, clearing his throat and sending a glare towards Ares as she walked off. August stifled a laugh as he entered the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Chikage’s flushed expression, grabbing his own drink off the counter by the stove.

“Are you okay, Chikage?”

“...”

Chikage dried his hands, walking off without responding to his older brother. Ares declined any offers to stay for dinners, leaving the chalk with August and saying goodbye after a bit. She was pretty proud of herself for being able to get Chikage to draw with her, but Chikage couldn’t say the same.


End file.
